Fire Emblem Fates: A Smasher's Strange Conquest
by SabreSmasher
Summary: Jason, Tyler's older brother. he is cool, calm collective and a very skilled swordsman. but his skills are gonna get put to the test as he is wrapped to the battle grounds of Nohr and Hoshido which side will he choose? how and will Jason bring peace? only he knows
1. Proluge: Ties That Bind

Authors note: this is something on Fire Emblem Fates and this will be about the Conquest version so expect some Hoshido stuff to be sorry for not making anything for awhile something happened with my laptop. anyway hope you all enjoy now lets do this!

A normal un boring day at the smash mansion when a brown skinned Mii similar to Tyler but instead in a purple ninja outfit, with black boots, a white scarf and an Excalibur helmet emblem on his back and a ninja headband on his head. He is infact the older brother named Jason. He and Mario just finished training with Samus and left the training room.

Jason: man what a day…

Mario: yeah and just imagine if she went full power.

Jason: yeah you can say that again. I'll catch up with you guys next week.

Mario: ok see you then!

As Jason walked away he went to his once he opened the door he tripped on what seemed to be a long piece of leather near a portal.

Jason: da! I knew I shouldive let Marth in here instead!

The purple worn Mii fell into the portal and with that the portal closed right before his eyes. He knew there was no way out. Suddenly something hit him in the head and knocked him out cold, right before he fainted he heard a womans voice singing beautifully.

Woman's voice: You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek. Life beyond the shore just out of reach. Yet the waters never change, flowing like time. The path is yours to climb.

Jason opened his eyes and he saw visions of a women carrying him he seemed to be a newborn he was taken to a castle. He was then taken again, and so on and so forth.

~Proluge: Ties That Bind~

Another war was going down between Nohr and Hoshido. As the Nohr army charged, the prince Ryoma slashed down most of the Norhian troopsas he stood and looked above to see Xander prince of Nohr.

Ryoma: Nohrian general! *raises his katana Raijinto* you face the high prince of Hoshido. Ryoma! I challenge you to single combat!

Xander: I will accept your challenge. "high prince." But im no general *draws out Seigfried and lashes it pointing at Ryoma* I am crown prince Xander of Nohr!

Xander's horse then charges forward and Ryoma runs towards them as they both jump and clash.

Just then Jason finds himself in a fight with a Nohrian soldier with a red haired girl on a Pegasus. His outfit was different he now wore purple armour with a long white 2 way wing like scarf, a black cape and a drench coat that looks similar to a Robin's coat but is green white and purple. Strangley enough Jason's trusty sword called Katano was out and he couldint use his magic to make it disappear.

Come on Jason! We've got work to do!

Jason: wait huh what where am i?

The Nohrian soldier then attacked Jason with an axe but Hinoka gets in the way and kills the soldier herself.

Hinoka: Jason, whats the matter with you? You seem distracted… *she turns and gives him a smirk* if your worried. Don't be. All your sibilings are with you.

Jason gave he a confused look and tilted his head

Jason: w-what?...

They both turn to see more soldiers heading their way.

Hinoka: ready to attack?

Jason: u-um sure I guess

As the bunches of soldiers came Hinoka didn't even get a chance to attack when Jason quickly slashed through all of them with the blink of an eye.

Hinoka: impressive… I've seen you fight but not this focused.

Back at the fight between Ryoma and Xander…

Ryoma: I demand to know why you Nohrian dogs are invading Hoshido! Was that cowardly attack on my people your doing as well, princeling?

Xander: silence! I have nothing to say to you. Surrender now. If you refuse…you die here.

Xander's horse stomps on Ryoma's chest and Xander hits him in the leg

Ryoma: darn! You'll pay for that!

He slashes Xander 5 times before backing up. Back at the Nohrian side

Elise: oh no! the bridge collapsed! How can we help our brother now?

Camilla: not to worry, Elise. This royal blood in our veins is still good for something!

Leo: have you spotted a Dragon vein. Camilla?

Camilla: you know me too well. Dear little brother!

Camilla uses a Dragon vein to freeze the water into stone

Elise: yaaay, it worked! The river dried up!

Camilla: I would never let you down, darling. Now, everyone follow me.

Leo: Elise, your not ready for the front lines. Stay back. Camilla and I will take care of the Hoshidans.

Hinoka: what? the Norhian army used a Dragon Vein to dry up the river! But I thought only royals held that power…

Jason: huh, the more the merrier is this bad?

Takumi: yeah, that means there's some big shots over there. Suits me just fine. I've always wanted to use a Norhian royal for target practice!

Hinoka: stay focused, Jason. The Norhians brought their heavy hitters this time.

The war raged on as more and more blows were delt and taken, back over at the Norhian side…

Hans: listen up, cannon fodder! We have a direct order from king Garon. He says kill 'em all!

Back over at the Hoshidan side…

Jason: yikes, that's a lot of dudes.

Hinoka: dammit, their reinforcements have arrived! I'll go scout out how many there are. Takumi, Sakura, stay with Jason

Takumi: understood.

Sakura: y-yes. Good idea

Jason (in his mind): this all very strange…how did I even get here?

Takumi: hey Jason! Hang in there. The Norhians royals are no pushovers… we'll have to work together to be them.

Jason: um…alrighty lets do this.

Takumi: as the edlest, I guess your in charge. Tell me what to do and I'll do it

Jason: wait really? Ok! Im a good strategist!

More Hoshidan reinforcements came along to help

Jason: aww yeah! More help!

Yukimura: comrades! Don't let them cross this line. We must defend Hoshido!

Jason: Takumi! Follow the rest of the army and wait for my call!

Takumi: right! *he runs off to the rest of the Hoshidan allies*

Jason: Sakura, you stay with me just in case.

Sakura: oh ok big brother.

The swordsman and the mage quietly sneak by the tough enemies

Nohrian soldier: *pulls his lance out* ha got you!

Sakura: ah!

Jason holds his blade upward and pushes back the soldier

Jason: back off, punk! Sakura, stay back this could be dangerous.

He charges toward the soldier slashing him in the chest but the soldier strikes and stabs Jason in the leg. He falls down to his knees, he then summons 4 shurikens of light and all were different colors gold, blue, red and green and threw them at the soldier, killing him.

Sakura: brother! Your hurt! Don't worry I'll heal you *she performs a spell and it heals the wound*

Jason: huh thanks!

Hinoka: Ryoma, are you all right?

Ryoma: I'll be fine. Im glad to see your safe. Enemy reinforcements are headed this way. I want you to get rid of them. Jason, im counting on you to keep Hinoka and the others safe.

Jason: oh uh..alright

Xander: Jason! Thank heavens we found you. And that your alive and well. Quickly, come join us! Your family has come to take you home where you belong

Jason: whoa wait huh? Am I with you guys?...who's side am I on-

Ryoma: quiet, Nohrian filth! Jason is my brother and prince of Hoshido

Jason: well maybe we could peacefully settle thi-

Xander: on the contrary. Jason is MY brother and prince of Nohr!

Jason: your not listening arint you…

Camilla: Jason! I was so worried about you. Don't ever wander away from me again!

Leo: im glad your OK, Jason. You must have devils own luck!

Elise: yaaay! We got our brother back!

Jason: whoa whats happening!?

Hinoka: Nohrian scum! First you kidnap him, now you lie to him!? Jason is MY brother, not yours!

Camilla: you are mistaken. Jason is my sweet little brother. You may not have him.

Jason: oook?

Ryoma: don't be fooled by their words. you belong with your true family in Hoshido!

Xander: we have loved you and raised you since you were a child. Come home, little prince we can live as a family once more!

Ryoma: come home to Hoshido, Jason!

Xander: no, Jason! Nohr is your home!

Jason: um….


	2. Chapter 1: Nohr

~Chapter 1: Nohr~

Kingdom of Nohr: Northern Fortress. Nohr is a large gloomy looking kingdom filled with guards all around. Seems like our purple young fighter might have a little trouble here, wouldn't you agree?

Later inside of the Nohrian castle…

Jason's visions were finally over but as they faded away he heard a soft voice call to him.

Woman's voice: time to wake up, Lord Jason!

The boy slowly woke up once he opened his eyes he found 2 maids in standing above him. One with cotton candy blue hair and the other with pinkish orange hair tied into a pony tail.

Jason (in his head): wait…huh? That was just a dream?... wait..who are these girls? And where am i?!

The pink haired maid gave him a smile.

Felicia: hey, wake up, Lord Jason! Up and at 'em!

He slowly sits up to find himself in a large yellow formal looking room, while he was laying in a queen sized bed. He still found himself in his new cool outfit though.

Jason: *yawn* wait huh? What the heck are you talking about?... it's still dark.

He turns to his left to find a hefty man in dark armor standing tall and strong. He seemed like he was in his…50's.

Gunter: listen well, Prince. It may be dark, but it is indeed morning.

Jason: I have so many questions…

Gunter: *bows down* you have practice today.

Next to the maids was what seemed to be a man in formal wear almost like a waiter.

Jakob: I have taken liberty of readying your armor, and er, pounding out the dents. Your brother is a fearsome opponent, is he not?

Jason: ha ha! Yeah I bet he is (I really hope he means Tyler…) ok ok, you guys got me im up. Still I feel like I haven't slept in days…

Flora: oh, we can help you with that! Felicia, would you please assist me?

Felicia: sure thing!

They both nod and put their hands on his cheeks. All of the sudden he feels a burst of ice hitting his face.

Jason: AH! *he falls out of bed face first* I've only been here 7 seconds and I already hate it here….

He slowly but surely gets up and cracks the kinks in his face and back.

Jason: dude that was freakin disrespectful!

Flora: that's how we handle slugabeds in the ice tribe!

His face turns dark and he starts to get an angry sluggish look.

Jason: yeah well take that for what you will, atleast it wasn't an airhorn.

Felicia: an airhorn?

Jason: ah, never mind I was just talking to myself. But…what was that dream all about and why was i?-

Jakob: a strange dream you say?, interesting. Do tell-what kind of dream was it?

Jason: oh, it was…weird. Some people who looked like what they called uh…Hoshidans? Kept calling me brother. Like you guys do. So im not sure where to go with this…

Flora: ah, Lord Jason, perhaps we should talk about your dream another time?

Felicia: it's time for you to get going, milord. Prince Xander is waiting for you!

Jason (in his mind): ohhh a prince, cool. But why do they keep calling me Lord and Milord? I guess I'll find out later.

After getting ready at the top of the Nohrian castle Jason was squaring off with Xander. As they fought Jason kept multitasking and asking why Xander was cheating and using a horse instead of fighting him for real.

Leo: that's our brother for you. You wont beat the strongest knight in Nohr by sleeping all day, Jason.

Jason: shut up Leo! If mr Prince wasn't using a horse I could've beaten him. And..i cant think straight lately so I cant really focus…

Xander: giving up so soon then? I expect more of you. You are the prince of Nohr! Pick up your sword and try again.

Jason: im a what!? hmph now my head is in the game. Your makin the first move, come at me jerky, horsey, Xander bander!

Xander: fine by me!

Xander orders his horse to charge forward once he swipes his sword Jason disappears with a tornado then reappears behind Xander slashes his back, the again in the front. Xander raises Seigfried and thrusts forward catching Jason right in his tracks.

Jason: *pant*…*pant*…

Xander: not bad at all… but that wound needs attention. In that case.

Xander throws a Dragon Vein

Jason: whats that?

Xander: a Dragon Vein. You should have sensed please step right on it.

Jason: your tellin me not only can it dry water, it heals? This place has everything…

Jason steps onto the Dragon Veil and the wounds on his body go away.

Xander: good. Now that you recovered, try again!

Jason grins in excitement. He now knows Xander's fighting style, he summons 4 blue Shuriken's Of Light and throws them. Xander dodges and goes for another attack, they both clash as they both connect blades Jason pulls back and stands still.

Xander: hm? Whats wrong? Why did you stop attacking?

Jason: yo sweet prince, behind you.

The blue shuriken's of light curve back and start to home on Xander hitting him down.

Jason: I win!

Xander: ah…you…incredible how did you think I would not think of that?

Jason: remember im a strategist I watch my opponets attack pattern before striking I can teach you in those way if you'd like?

Xander: im fine that's highly impressive. Father will be proud. With those skills you could be the greatest warrior in all of Nohr.

Jason: now your just teasing…

Xander: I do not joke about serious matter, I mean what I say. You could be the one to bring light to our kingdom so long shrouded in darkness.

Jason: oh, does that explain why its so dark out in the morning?

Leo: Typical. You do know that true strength is more than simple swordplay, right?

Jason: well yeah I do but-

Xander: calm yourself, little brother. You really are competitive to fault. as I've always said, you're a talented mage with formidable magical abilities.

Leo: hmm. Well, just remember that pointy metal sticks are not my only path to power.

Jason: huh I guess while I have my knowledge. I discovered that im in Nohr soooo… Leo can I talk to you?

Leo: what is it? Is it something important enough to derail this conversation?

Jason: *chuckles* ok that, That was funny. Oh and by the way did you even look at yourself in the mirror? Your collar is inside out.

Leo looks at his collar with a mixed expression of shock and embarrassment.

Leo: what!?

Jason: dude, you just now realized that?

Xander: *giggles* it would appear someone got dressed while still half-asleep.

Leo: ugh! Wh-why didn't you say something earlier?!

Leo then ran. Jason bursts in laughter.

Jason: someone should give that guy a sick patience cause I haven't had a laugh this good in a long time.

Xander: haha, sorry, Leo. But that sort of thing is what makes you so very loveable.

Jason: you can say that again, Leo is a freaking boss!

After they had their laugh they turn to their right to see the princess's of Nohr, Elise and Camilla. Leo finally fixed his collar and joined up with them.

Camilla: are you all right, Jason? Did you get hurt at all during practice? If you did, let me know right away so I can take extra-special care of you…

Jason's face turns red and scrunchy.

Jason: oh lord, please! I just got here I do not need that right now!

Elise: I was worried about you too. Jason!

Jason: (that's Elise? She's pretty darn cute) I know, Elise. You wouldn't visit me all the time if you didn't care so much, right?

Elise: heehee… do you like it when I visit?

Jason: yes! Definitely. For some reason I cant leave… so having you around is the next big thing!

Elise: yaaay! I'm glad to hear that. Spending time with my brother makes me so happy!

She leaps towards Jason and hugs him tightly and causes them both to spin in a 360.

Jason: whoa, you might wanna slow down a bit there. I'm getting dizzy…

Elise: I love you so much! I love you more than anything in the whole, wide world!

Jason: your so adorable! She just brightened my day, and its dark out!

Leo: Elise, when do you intend to behave like the adult that you technically are?

Camilla: well, I for one think her cheer is a good complement to this gloomy kingdom, Leo

Jason and Xander scoff and agree to Camilla's words.

Jason: yeah she's right, where's the love and joy when you need it? Besides all of you guys are so…nice and kind too me. You were all patient and kind since I technically lost my memory… im so grateful to have you all. (if only Tyler could see this)

Xander: we are grateful to have you as well. But, Jason, I have some-

Camilla outs her hand up to get Xander's attention in order to stop him mid sentence.

Camilla: let me tell him, Xander! We have wonderful news, Jason! Father asked us to take you back to the capital!

Jason: what! really?! So that means…

Camilla: *she gives him a cheerful grin* yes. It means you can finally leave this drafty fortress. You must have been so lonely all this time, separated from the rest of the world… but now you'll be free!

Elise: isn't that wonderful!?

He gives all of them a large grin.

Jason: yeah! It is! Thanks, Elise. Wow..i can leave this place now… maybe I can tag along in your battles as a soldier, or hell even a commander. I get finally fight for Nohr.

Xander: there will be plenty of time to discuss the details with father. Let us depart.

They all agree and get back inside of the castle. as they arrive to the throne room they were introduced to Lilith.

Lilith: I hear you can finally leave the fortress. You must be very happy, Lord Jason.

Jason: your dang right I am.

Lilith: *she giggles* good to hear. Gunter has asked me to go with you to the capital so I can look after your horses.

Jason: nice! I'd miss you too if you weren't coming along too.

Xander: Lilith, are the horses ready?

Lilith: yes, milord. Everything is ready, and the horses seem excited for the trip. They are very fond of Lord Jason. Probably from all his time in the stables…

Camilla: our Jason does love. Such a kindhearted soul…

Jason (in his mind): just like Lucas. That begs the question for me, why does Mewtwo follow Lucas everywhere he goes? Kinda weird when I think about it…

Camilla: why, he even nursed a baby bird back to health one time!

Jason: I felt kinda bad for the poor thing. He couldn't even fly…

Lilith: ah…

She starts to look a bit depressed at the thought of something.

Jason: hey Lilith, is something wrong?

Lilith: oh..n-nothing…

Elise: isn't it obvious, Jason? Lilith is sad because she's going to miss you!

Jason: miss me? But she's coming with us.

Elise: oh, right! Well then, I bet she's sad 'cause she won't have you all to herself anymore. You've always been especially fond of our brother. Haven't you, Lilith?

Lilith: oh, I, er-

Jason: god dang, Elise is being savage she's putting her own blast! And Lilith are you?..Blushing!?

Lilith: *her blush gets more wild and turn dark* um…w-well i…

Jason: yep I knew it. Everyone wants a piece…

Xander: listen up, as gripping as all this is, we should be on our way. We mustn't keep father waiting.

Jason: yeah lets go, (im eager to see the king)

Gunter: Flora, you and Jakob will remain here to watch over the fortress. Felicia and I will accompany Lord Jason. We may be gone for some time. Take good care of the place.

Flora: of course! You may rely on us.

Jakob: I wish you safe travels, Lord Jason.

Jason: thanks. I hope I can see you guys again… just not here.


	3. Chapter 2: Gift of Ganglari

~Chapter 2: Gift Of Ganglari~

Kingdom of Nohr: Capital of Windmire

Jason: (you know I was kinda waiting for this moment I'm actually really curious about this "king" is he friendly? is he disgusting? Is he generous?)

As the doors open to the throne room. King Garon and his right hand man, Lago wait for them at the end of the throne room.

Jason: (welp looks like I'm about to find out now)

King Garon turns and faces his children, except for one.

Garon: I see you made it here safely, Jason.

Jason: uh…yeah! (holy crap with a side of salty donkey dong! This dude looks exactly like Ganondorf, except with white hair) I feel like im dreaming seeing this place.

Garon: it is only thanks to your diligence that you are here. I am told you are now a warrior almost on pat with Xander. You finally possess the strength to be an instrument of Nohr's power in the world.

Elise starts to pout a bit while also gaining a small worried frown.

Elise: but father, will he be all right outside of the fortress?

Camilla: yes, I worry about that as well. Isn't it dangerous for Jason to live outside the fortress's magical barrier?

Jason: I'm glad you guys are concerned , but I earned it and i'm ready for some action!

Garon: now Jason, as you know, Nohr is at war with the eastern kingdom of Hoshido.

Jason: yes I heard about it.

Garon: we of the royal family are descendants of the ancient gods, the First Dragons. As inheritors of that divine strength, we conquer those who oppose us with ease. One who learns to wield that power can destroy an entire army of common troops. Xander, Camilla and Leo have already shown that they possess this power. I expect no less from you.

Jason: oh…well ok whatever you say, you're the boss. And im well experienced enough to actually get to this power the others have.

Jason starts to grow a very prepared smile on his face.

Garon: hmm…you show promise. But you will need a suitable weapon in order to serve Nohr.

Jason: well cant I just use Ermac?

He swings his right arm backwards to trace his katana's shape and build. it magically appears in his hand.

Garon: this…this could work out but you will need more then that.

A dark crumbling aura surrounds Jason's sword.

Jason: huh? What the heck is on Ermac?

Garon: your blade is now infused with magic from another world.

Jason: huh cool!

Garon: with this amount of power by your side, you will crush the Hoshidan army with ease.

Jason: thanks for the generous gift.

Xander: hmm… generous indeed.

Garon: now, let us see you put that sword to it proper use… bring out the prisoners!

Nohrian Guard: yes, sire!

Jason: prisoner?

A woman and a man in what seemed to be flame tribe and ninja attire with their weapons lashed out are brought into the room.

Garon: these are prisoners from our most recent skirmish with Hoshido. I want to see your power with my own eyes. Use that sword to strike them down.

Jason: alright some action!

Just as it was about to get started Gunter and Felicia join his side

Gunter: allow me to join you, milord. My lance arm is perhaps rusty but still serviceable. Felicia will you join as well?

Felicia: yes! I'm As much a bodyguard as a domestic, after all. To be honest I was never great at domestic stuff anyway.

Jason: ba dum crash… speaking of which.

The female holds her weapon, a steel club.

Rinkah: I am Rinkah! Daughter of the Flame Tribe's honorable chieftain. What is your name?, Nohrian prince?

Jason: the names Jason.

Kaze: Jason…can it be?

Jason: huh? You heard of me?

Kaze:…I am Kaze, a ninja of Hoshido. Show me what you can do.

Garon: kill them all.

Jason's eyes blink yellow and a familiar face flies down. It appeared to be a metallic chao with glowing eyes and propellers on his head

Felicia: u-um Lord Jason, what is that?

Jason: hm? What the!? Omochao!? What are you doing here I thought Bowser and Sonic destroyed you because you were annoying.

Omochao: I was rebuilt by Brief he was so nice to me. He also implemented a tracking device in me, So I detected you needed help around this area.

Jason: alright fine but if you do one thing that's beyond annoying I'm ripping your head off!

Omochao: ok, ok geez. Now then you must keep in mind of everyone's class, it will help you on what weapons they use and how that will affect you in battle. For example your class is exclusive to you and to you only.

Jason: so, what am i?

Omochao: you are a Smash Swordfighter, you will be able to use counter attacks, double strikes and support strikes with ease. but since you can't jump, your not good at blocking and dodging. It a 50/50 chance you will. Felicia is a Maid she can use physical attacks and be supportive to others, Felicia can also use daggers and staffs to heal you or do something to the enemy. Gunter is a Great Knight he is powerful and can take hits while mounted on a horse, he can use swords, axes or lances. though he wont be good at dodging but his attack power will make up for it.

Gunter: impressive, strange creature can you tell us anything about the enemy?

Omochao: you bet! Rinkah is an Oni Savage a very offensive class who uses axes but mostly use clubs they also have increased strength and defense. Kaze is a Ninja, Ninja's have very low strength and defense but that is nothing compared to their speed they are also very good dodgers so plan your attacks accordingly.

Jason turns his head to the left and notices a green flame sitting in front of them.

Jason: hey is that?

Felicia: is something wrong, milord?

Omochao: that right there is a Dragon Vein, only those with royal blood can harness its power

Gunter: well milord? Go ahead and touch it-

Omochao: I just scanned you Jason you don't have royal blood.

Jason: what? ahhh… that means I cant use it…

Omochao: but there is an alternative.

He pulls out a small piece of a smash ball.

Jason: a piece of the smash ball? How will this help?

He crushes it and the aura goes from Jason's body to above his head to form a crown.

Omochao: those who have royal blood or a crown to represent it you can use the Dragon Vein.

Jason lightly puts his hand on the Dragon Vein causing all of the junk in their way to be blown away.

Jason: nice!

Felicia: oh! Th-that's amazing! You blew away all the debris!

Garon: heh… well done.

Omochao: also when you think its right team up with your allies and fight enemies together, something special will happen later once you get used to it.

Jason: thanks omochao.

Omochao: no problem, im just glad I can help if you want to hear my tips again just tab on the red button on your wrist. see you later!

And with that Omochao flies away. Wondering off to help others in need. Felicia looks back at Jason with a confused yet straight forward look on her face.

Felicia: that was unexpected but he did give us some help.

Jason: I have a feeling we'll be seeing him again, alright lets go!

Gunter: remember this is no mob battle, one wrong move and it'll cost you your life.

Jason: or atleast yours. Misson Briefing: Rout the enemy!

The 3 decide to hide inside of the now unblocked area and ambush the enemies.

Jason: I know its weird but, can you guys do me a solid and pair up.

Gunter: but what about you, milord?

Jason: I'll be fine just don't go crazy or they'll getcha.

Just as they were about to depart Omochao, yet again floats his way down.

Jason: really? Already? What is it?

Omochao: oh and I almost forgot, each weapon has its strength and weaknesses. Its sort of like a triangle Red beat Green, Green beats Blue and Blue beats Red. Your sword, Ermac is a labled red so anyone with a lance or any blue weapon have a better chance in defeating you, Keep this in mind for future battles. and to make it easier for you there is a basic weapon triangle. Swords beat Axes, Axes beats Lances and Lances beat Swords.

Jason: hmm…thanks for the extra tip.

Omochao: no problem! See you later!

Omochao flies away, this time for good and the rest resume back to their duty.

After dealing with Rinkah and Kaze's reinforcements, who weren't much of a problem they decide to step their game up as Rinkah and Kaze were approaching.

Felicia: w-where are they?

Kaze appears in front of them, gust filling the air.

Kaze: a ninja's shuriken may not cut deep, but it can sap you of your strength. Your death need not to come all at once.

He pulls out 2 brass shuriken's and throws them at Jason.

Jason: ah!

He throws a yellow shuriken of light blocking out one shuriken while the other graced passed Jason's face, It nearly hit him. Kaze disappeared the moment he threw his shuriken, he appears behind Jason attacks him.

Jason: dah! Damn it!

Gunter: need a hand?

Gunter jumps in and attacks Kaze with his lance, forcing him to fall back for a moment.

Gunter: milord, are you ok?

Jason: not really but I'll be fine.

Felicia: u-um guys, we've got trouble.

Rinkah lashes forward and pulls out her brass club.

Rinkah: behold the might of the flame tribe!

She hits Felicia in her torso, right as she was about to go for a secondary attack, Jason steps in to protect her and Gunter leaps into the air and stabs Rinkah, damaging her greatly.

Rinkah: ah! W-why you!

Kaze appears again and slashes his shuriken across Jason's chest.

Jason: ah!, what is it with this freaking ninja!?

He falls over causing Gunter to quickly get rid of Rinkah until she rushes for a powerful strike. Just as she swinged Felica guarded Gunter, leaving her wide open. Gunter lashes her one final time.

Rinkah: augh…Nohrian scum…

Jason: uh…that's one problem down…

Felicia: Jason! Are you hurt? Let me heal you.

She brings out a healing staff and heals the scars off.

Jason: thanks Felicia. But…Kaze…he planning on sliding up and reaching for Felicia's Dims I just know it. So how are we supposed to catch him if he keeps teleporting.

Just then Kaze appeared once again to attack but this time, Jason heard the wind blow from his skin giving him enough time to counter Kaze's attack.

Kaze: I regret…nothing…

Kaze falls in defeat, they have won the battle.

Jason: phew that was a work out.

Kaze: (pants) so this is how it ends…

Garon: don't just stand there, idiot boy. Finish them!

Jason gets nervous and tug on his collar.

Jason: whoa hold it, im not gonna…kill anyone…

Garon: what!? you dare disobey me?! I order you to kill them!

Jason: no! that's wrong!

Garon starts to look discouraged.

Garon: I wont argue the point any further.

Garon summons what seems to be Ragnarok and attacks Rinkah and Kaze, but they moved out of the way just in time.

Jason: jeez!

Garon tries again, this time he aims his hand at Kaze and fires. Jason steps in for a counter and blocks ragnarok away. Kaze opens his eyes to see why he didn't get hit and notices Jason in front of him.

Kaze: hm?

Elise: Jason! What are you-

Xander: what? unbelievable.

Garon's patience starts to fade away. And is now replaced with anger.

Garon: you would defy me directly, Jason!?

Xander: Father, please forgive him! He doesn't yet understand our situation…

Garon: fine. Xander, you kill them. And if anyone gets in your way, kill them too.

Jason: well, damn!

Garon: DO IT! KILL THEM ALL!

Xander: …

Xander unleashes his sacred sword Siegfried. He makes his way towards Jason and the prisoners.

Xander: stand down, Jason. If you don't I will be forced to-

Jason: hey wait a sec, Xander! Im not letting that happen!

Xander slashes Siegfried downward hurting Jason's left side of his body. He pulls out a Maximum Tomato and eats it to get his strength back. he then attacks Xander, but it was blocked.

Xander: why do you refuse, Jason? You know the Hoshidans are our sworn enemies.

Jason: I know that but…its just wrong to just violently murder someone just for the fun of it. I mean just look at them, LOOK AT THEM! They can even fight anymore! Show some Mercy. Please?

Camilla: please, Jason, don't fight him… my dear, sweet Jason.

Elise: no no no! Leo, what should we do?

Leo grunts in ignorance.

Leo: *sigh* why does this fall to me?

Leo decides to us Brynhildr and hit both Rinkah and Kaze without Jason noticing it.

Jason: what the!?

Leo: Father, I have dispatched our enemies on behalf of my softhearted brother.

Garon: hmph.

Jason takes a look over at Kaze and Rinkah, presumed to be dead.

Jason: (I know he didn't kill them he couldn't have….could he?)

Leo: I only ask that you would be merciful in your punishment of him…

Garon: enough! I will consider the matter later.

Garon walks out of the room.

Jason: yo, Leo! Did you actually kill them? Why did you do that you know they were already beaten!

Leo: gets a smug but smart smile on his face.

Leo: agreed. now hush.

Jason: Leo….

Xander: enough, both of you. the battle is over.

Jason: …..

Xander: mark my words, Jason… one day an act of kindness could be you death.

Jason: but it'll be worth it… with no regrets either.

Xander: …well said. Guard! I would examine the prisoners belongings. Bring their remains to my quarters.

Guard: yes, your highness!

Jason: wait so…

Leo: yes. It was enough to weaken them, yeah I should have followed Fathers orders. But Camilla and Elise always make such a fuss when I do anything to upset you.

Jason grows a big smile on his face and tightly hugs Leo.

Jason: YO! The homie Leo is back at it again! Oh and about your collar-

Leo: *sigh* you can repay by not mentioning it again.

Jason laughs at the thought of teasing him about it every chance he gets.

Elise: that was great, Brother!

Camilla: it was. but I doubt this will be the last we hear of this. Father never forgets a slight.

Jason: just like Ganondorf- ok im starting to think Garon is Ganondorf! No? just me?

Leo: who is this "Ganondorf" person your talking about? And why compare him to father?...

Jason: oh just, forget I said that… (I forgot im in Fire Emblem nobody knows what Legend Of Zelda is…)

Later on as Kaze and Rinkah recover they meet up with Jason and Xander at the front of the fortress.

Xander: listen well. It is only my brother's kind heart that brought your freedom. Disappear now, lest spotted by our king.

Kaze: …

Kaze runs off and eventually disappears. Rinkah stays as she is still puzzled.

Rinkah: tch, I am not a hostage to be freed. You said your name was Jason? When we next meet, I will make you pay for this humiliation!

Jason: so much for getting on the same page. You maybe from Hoshido but trust me, all I want is for this random and very stupidly pointless war to end and everyone to be happy and peaceful.

Rinkah: I've heard rumors of a sheltered Nohrian prince who knows nothing of the world. I see those rumors are true. If we do meet again, the world will have no doubt taught you the error of your ways.

She gives him a half smile and runs away.

Jason: come back soon!


End file.
